


Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

by Soranort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soranort/pseuds/Soranort
Summary: Oregano is sent by Iemitsu to make sure Nana and Tsuna have everything they need.What Nana needs is someone to love her.





	Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

Nana can't remember the last time someone embraced her and actually made her feel _loved_. 

She hasn't seen her husband in so many years she forgot how his arms feel around her. The relationship with her son isn't an affectionate one, hugs just don't happen. 

Deep down, where her darkest and most honest thoughts lie, she had resigned herself to never be held like this anymore. She wasn't okay with it, but she had no plans to actively do anything to change it either. 

Then one day _she_ appeared. Young, pretty, and Italian. She introduced herself as Oregano and as a colleague of Iemitsu, and in that deep down place in her mind Nana was angry and jealous. Her husband hadn't been home in years, and he sent someone else to check up on her? At first she was afraid the other woman was about to drop a bomb about how her relationship with Iemitsu was more than strictly work related, but that never came. 

Instead, Oregano was a breath of fresh air for the Sawada household. Nana invited her to stay as long as she wanted, and it didn't take long for them to become close. 

And then one night they found themselves sitting on the couch, Oregano embracing Nana as she cried silently for long enough that her tears run out. She didn't say a word while she did it, but she felt as if Oregano knew the reason of her anguish was Iemitsu. 

She felt cared for, in that sort of warm embrace she hadn't experienced in so long. It was that feeling, coupled with the lightheadedness of crying so much, that made her look up at one point, and seeing the look on Oregano's eyes, a look that said loud and clear that this woman, who she had known for only a couple weeks, did care about her in a way she had become unfamiliar with, that made Nana lean in and kiss her. 

It was a chaste kiss, but Oregano embraced her a little tighter and then kissed her cheeks and eyelids, soothing her. 

After that, Nana fell asleep there on the couch, but when she woke up the morning after she found herself lying in her bed, still wearing the clothes from the night before but carefully tucked in. She imagined Oregano carrying her all the way up the stairs and to her bedroom, and found herself blushing. 

She was embarrassed by what had happened, and thought that she could distract herself by making breakfast, but when she reached the kitchen the other woman had already cooked for everybody, and somehow even got Tsuna to get out of bed on time for school. 

Nana stood there for a few seconds, staring at the scene. Tsuna sitting at the table having breakfast and looking in a better mood than he had in a long while; Oregano bustling around cleaning up wearing an apron over her usual suit, which was ridiculous and made Nana laugh out loud, causing the other two to look at her. 

Nana felt happy. And a little bit in love. Especially when the other woman pointed out her share of breakfast was waiting for her on the table as well. 

Then Tsuna was off to school, his bento also made by Oregano and packed safely in his school bag to make sure he wouldn't forget or lose it before lunch time. 

Oregano finished cleaning up, and after putting the apron away and taking a moment to clean her glasses, she sat down at the table in front of Nana. 

“I think it's best if we talk about last night, now,” stated Oregano. 

Nana blinked a couple of times, feeling surprised. This looked like it was going to be an open and honest talk about feelings, something she was definitely not used with with her husband. She kept quiet, having no idea what to say, and Oregano decided to continue herself. 

“I was sent here to check up on you and Tsunayoshi, and make sure you have everything you need. Materially, you are adequately cared for.” 

“Money isn't the only thing a family needs.” Nana widened her eyes and covered her mouth with a hand, shocked at her own words. 

“I agree,” Oregano continued unperturbed. “And that is why I want to make clear how we each stand in regards to what happened last night.” 

Oregano took the hand Nana still had on the table in her two own. 

“Nana, you are an incredibly lovely woman, and I couldn’t help falling in love with you despite the short time we have known each other at this point.” 

Nana was sure her face was bright red after those words. 

“If you will allow me, I would like to stay by your side and do my best to provide you the love you need as well. Of course, I won't impose myself if Tsunayoshi isn't alright with it, too.” 

Nana felt like she could cry again. When was the last time Iemitsu showed this much care and concern for not only her, but Tsuna as well? She knew the answer, and it was "never." 

“Oregano-san, I... this is quite sudden and... would it be okay with your job? Don't you have to go back?” 

“That won't be a problem, I have options to stay here as long as I need to.” 

“Please, stay.” 

At those two words, Oregano's expression morphed from a serious one to something far more gentle. She couldn't help but blush a little, too, and Nana thought it looked adorable. 

“We will talk everything out later when Tsunayoshi is back, then. Now I'd like to kiss you.” 

Nana laughed happily and almost didn't want to let go of Oregano's hands, but she had to if she wanted to get up and walk closer to the woman. And she definitely wanted to, because she really wanted that kiss.


End file.
